Busting My Train Of Thought
by KiKi-chan127131
Summary: You know that experience where you're just sitting on a train, minding your own business, wondering where you're gonna go, how you're gonna get there? But what happens when a stanger makes you lose that train of thought...twice.
1. The First Encounter

**Yola friendolas! The reason i'm writing this is because my sister that it would be a good idea to have a friendly competition over the vacation. i haven't thought of the whole plot yet but I'll just let the words flow out of me onto the screen... sorry about that i was thinking about life again. Anywho on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**The First Encounter**

The hustle and bustle of people going and coming off, the sound of a woman's voice telling you what to do, the sliding of a card through a scanner and even the pushing of a piece of metal were things I had to deal with everyday.

The subway, one of the many public transportations used. The one form of transportation that had people standing or being so close to each other that it was like being in a sardine tin. Talk about awkwardness! I mean either standing between some creep and someone who reeks or having someone's crotch or ass in your face. But somedays you get to stand next to someone who knows what soap and 'axe' products are or sit next to someone who is polite, quite and handsome or pretty.

Those days have been happening quite frequently. Yesterday I sat next to a kind old lady named Chiyo, the day before that I sat next to a shy little boy name Chojuro and the day before that I stood next to a very pretty boy whom at first glance I thought was a girl, named Haku. I think it's because of my karma that I was meeting such nice, interesting people.

"Excuse me." Someone mumbled.

I automatically moved my schoolbag from occupating the seat next to me.

"Sorry about" my voice crack when I looked at his face "that…" I trailed off.

The boy was simply gorgeous! He had spiky slightly long black hair, dark onyx eyes that made me blush two shades darker than my bubblegum pink hair and the clothes he was wearing looked great on him for a school uniform. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven until I looked in front of me and saw someone's crotch dangling in my face. I swear that the subway has scared me for life to the point were soon I'll have a crotchinfacephobia or an assinfacephobia.

He seem to not notice that I was blatantly staring at him which was weird because you would think that someone looking at you so intensely or with the urge try something on you, you would feel uncomfortable. I looked anywhere but at the sight in front of me and to the right of me.

Thanks to my oh so macocious friends, I have learned the art of true observation. You look at everything and anything that can (not get you a restraining order or get any charges pressed against you) tell you about the person, as well as to not make it look to obvious that you're checking them out. Unfortunately I made it obvious but lucky for me he didn't notice or so I hoped.

The boy seating next to me was apparently too absorbed with whatever he was listen to in his ears. The headset he used was the standard ipod earphones and not the DJ headsets that were in fashion now. It made me wonder if he was listening to anything at all. Maybe he just had it in his ears to fool girls like me who were interested in him from talking to him or so he could pretend to ignore us.

I acted like I was looking to see which stop we were at and how far I was from mine. Well it wasn't all an act but he made me lose track of where I was. There was no bobbing of his head as he listened to his music or even doing tapping of any sort. His mouth was set in a permanent line and the rest of his face screamed 'bored!'.

I really wanted to talk to him, not because I wanted to flirt with him or anything but because he had this mysterious vibe about him. Maybe if I got to know him, he wouldn't be a mystery anymore. It wasn't my style to talk to some stranger I liked. I preferred to just look at them from afar. Most of the conversations I had with strangers were because of something they asked or because I thought I had to say something to them that needed to be addressed or because I liked something they were wearing. I wasn't a flirt, though sometimes I wish I could be…

I wonder if the boy sitting next to me liked girls like that, the kind that flirt, like Ino or the kind like me, who wanted to become friends, then work our way up to best friends and eventually end up as boyfriend and girlfriend. But of course, first I must know his name and give him mine. All I needed was an excuse to do so.

His school, I could ask about what school he goes to. It must have been an expensive private school judging by his threads. I know for sure he was the same age as me due to the pin he had on the collar of his shirt, _III_. It was a requirement at most high school to wear a pin to show what grade we were in.

"Sorry to bother you, but what school is that?" I asked pointing to his uniform.

He didn't move for a while and then watched me from the corner of his eye. I couldn't help but shiver at the look he was giving me. Then he took one of the earbuds of his ears. I could hear the heavy bass coming out of it. So he was listening to music.

"Sorry were you talking to me?" he said in a smooth velvet voice.

I could only nodded my head.

He waited for me to repeat what I said.

"I asked what's the name of that school, I see students from there around but never really asked any of them what the name of it was or…" I trailed off.

His smirk made me realize I must have been rambling.

"I go to sound high and my name is Sasuke."

I was dumbfounded, "I didn't ask for your name."

"I saw you staring at me you know and girls have tried your tactis on me before." He smirked once again.

"I didn't want to know your name," I blushed,"just what the name of your school was."

"Well now I made it easier for you to find me."

Deciding to change the topic, I told him my name.

"Well, Sakura-san can I ask you something?" The smirk not moving from his face.

"What do you wanna know Sasuke-san"

"Why didn't you come off of the train, we just pasted your stop." He stated calmly as he placed the earphone back in his ear.

I wanted to palm face myself for not noticing I missed my stop and for the fact that I missed my stop because of a boy. I sat there trying to look out the window and not forcus on the boy looking at me, as if he was trying to prevent himself from laughing at me.

When the train pulled to a stop, I picked up the rest of my dignity and walked out the sliding door without saying goodbye to Sasuke or my embarrassment.

The school day went by in a flash with no surprises and by surprises I mean when I told the girls about what happened, Ino scolded me for not flirting with Sasuke or giving him my number. Lunch time detention for being late wasn't even a surprise. Ino even made me promise to give Sasuke my number the next time I saw him.

"I mean come on Sakura, how often will you see him to really get to know him and become his friend or eventually his girlfriend?" Ino pointed out.

"I don't know but wouldn't that be too pushy of me? I don't want him to get the wrong idea…"

"I wish I had given _my _number to that guy we saw last week Thursday." TenTen sighed dramatically, "He was the perfect man and I let him slip right my grasp."

"The one with the long brown hair and creepy eyes?" Ino inquired.

"His eyes were not creepy!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were not infinite multiplied by pie!" Tenten finished with a smirk.

"What the hell that's like the same thing!"

"Is not!"

"Is to-"

"You guys, stop please! You're giving me a headache." I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

My two best friends turned to me, determination set in their eyes.

"Socks,"Tenten said my nickname, given to me because of the kind of socks I wear, in a serious voice, "you gotta give him your number the next time you see him."

"I don't know…maybe?" I said unsure of if I could do it.

"Promise you will." Ino pleaded with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay, I promised I will give Sasuke a number –"

"_Your_ _cell phone_ number." Ino corrected, erasing the loophole I was planning to use if I chicken out at the last minute.

"_My_ cell phone numb-" I was cut off once again.

"Your _current_ cell phone number." TenTen corrected canceling yet another loophole.

I rolled my eyes. They knew me to well but what else would you expect from ten years of friendship which stared when we were all seven.

"My _current_ cell phone number that he can contact me by. Happy now?"

Their grins from ear to ear were enough of an answer for me. My heart sank to know that my so called best friends, who were suppose to help me with my stressful problems were only adding more oak wood to fuel the fire.

"Come on Socks, it cant be that hard." TenTen exclaimed.

"You'll have days, even weeks to mentally prepare yourself" Ino assured me.

"Who knows." I shrugged and I got on the bus that took me two blocks away from my house.

And I really didn't know that I would be seeing him really soon.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**Soo~ what do you think so far? Storyline going too fast, too slow or just right? I realized in my other story, Broken, that you reader like fast pace work more than that taking it easy story so that's this story is all about. SasuSaku action...not that kind of action prevs! i really hope you like it. Tell me how you feel in review!**

**Til next time!**

**Ja ne Mina~**


	2. Roles In Reverse

**Yola mina! Thank you guys for following, reviewing and adding this story to your favorites.! I'm glad you like the story so far and don't worry there is more to come. So here it is, what you all have been waiting for.**

**Chapter 2**

**Roles In Reverse**

Waking up in the morning to go to school has always been a bummer but I thanked God every day, that I didn't have to wake up six o'clock in the morning to catch the bus.

Since the start of last year, I have been riding the subway to school and it was all because the time between the departure and arrive of buses have shifted from being thirty minutes apart to a full hour in the morning. So the bus that I use to take at eight now comes at seven o'clock, the time I wake up to get ready for school. Sleep is very precious to me and I won't sacrifice just anything.

The walk to the subway station wasn't as soothing as it usually was or maybe it was all in my head because I was at wits ends about what I would do if I saw Sasuke today. Talking to people was easy, when it came to just asking a question, asking for or giving someone's phone number was easy, when that someone was the operator but giving my number to Sasuke, was something I wasn't ready for. I only gave my number to friends or family, not just to any man, woman or jack!

Upon boarding the train, my eyes scanned the area for a free seat. There was none so today I would be standing and just my luck, I was standing next to an old man who reeked of a mixture of medications and someone who didn't know that just because they wanted to listen to a song on their phone, not everyone wants to hear it too. Young people these days.

There was no sight of Sasuke and that was just fine by me. I fiddled with the piece of paper in my pocket that I ripped out or my notebook last night to write down my name and number on. There seemed to be no need for this little calling card today but then again, things aren't always what they seemed.

"Here, why don't you give me a call later? We could find something to do." A girl a few feet away from me said to… Sasuke?

Oh my God, it was him! How did I miss him sitting like right _there_? If I didn't wear glasses, I would suggest to my mom to schedule an appointment for me to get new contacts.

Sasuke looked at the piece of paper and crumpled it into a tiny

The girl, whose looks looked like she could win any guy she wanted, left shortly after giving her number to Sasuke and walked back over to her giggling group of friends. From the look of things, it looked like her friends dared her to give Sasuke her number. Typical girls, they see a hot guy and start to dishing out their phone number like it's going out of style.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke pocket the paper with what I assumed was the girls number. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes and shake my head. Someone was looking at me. My eyes met with oxyn ones. Sasuke was looking at me, intensely. My heart couldn't handle it.

"Excuse me sir? Would you like to sit?" Sasuke asked the elderly man standing next to me, the person he was looking at so intensely.

"Why thank you young man." Gramps exclaimed as Sasuke stood to give him the seat he once was sittin in.

"Your welcome." Sasuke responded politely.

The old man gave a toothy smile, "They don't have many mannerly young men like you around anymore. If that pretty young lady knows what's good for her, she better grab ahold of you before some other girl snatches you away."

Boy did it suck to be me right now. The spotlight was on me and I didn't want it. No one didn't have to tell me I was turning as red as a tomato, I knew. I could feel the holes being bored into the back of my head, no doubt they were all female. Old people really can make young people, like myself feel awkward.

"Something wrong Sakura-san? You're all red." Sasuke pointed out, a smirk plastered on his face.

This must have been the fifth time I have ever seen him smirk and was really starting to piss me off, especially when he was smirking after teasing or embarrassing me.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes trying to act like what gramps said didn't embarrass me in the least. "I'm fine Sasuke-san." I saw his mouth twitch causing me to add, "Anything else you would like to say to me?"

He put back in his earphone, "Nope." And clicked play on his mp3 player.

The gears started turning in my head at a rapid speed. The promise, I still had to give Sasuke my number. Just handing it to him would get me a weird look from him and saying something to him while I gave him my number would make me feel like one of _those_ girls. I looked at the said giggling girls as they sent another one of them to flirt with another guy. No way would _that_ be me.

_'You could do this Sakura! Hand him the stupid piece of paper, give your brightest, sweetest smile and say, 'Here you go Sasuke-san, so we can stay in touch or talk sometimes.'. then step out of the train, calmly and as soon as you reach far enough out of his sight, run like hell.'_

I stood up straight, relaxed my shoulders and turned in Sasuke's direction with the brightest smile I could muster, "Here you go… " my words died down in my mouth, "Sasuke?"

He was gone, just like that, no 'Bye Sakura-san.' or 'This is my stop.', nothing. He just up and left me here high and dry without a word.

I clenched my hands into fist, crumpling the piece of paper in my hand. "Mannerly my ass." I grumbled walking towards the nearest exit.

"Wait miss, I think you dropped this." The Gramps from before said as he handed me a wallet to me.

I looked at the wallet in confusion, "This isn't mine." I stated.

"Then it must belong to the kind young man who gave me this seat. Please return it to him for me."

Who was I to deny a little old man a simple request? I sighed and took the wallet before dashing out of the train before the doors could close and take me another stop away from mine than i already was.

Once again I was late for school because of a boy only this time I got off at _his_ stop which is two stops after mine and the worse part was that there was no sign of Sasuke in the sea of people. Dammit all, dammit all to heck…

"You lost him?" Ino exclaimed loud enough that I was sure our forefathers could hear, I knew the whole cafeteria did.

"Quite down Ino! Your making a scene." I hissed.

"I can't believe you stood next to him and missed that golden window of opportunity to give him your number." TenTen whispered in disbelief.

My friends were more worried about me not giving Sasuke my number than the distance I had to run and walk to get to school. It was a good thing I'm on the track team or else I wouldn't be in school right now, I would have traveled back home and be in my nice warm bed.

"You guys are really making a big deal out of this. She had to run a mile to get to school, give her a break already." My other blonde best friend pointed out as he sat down with us to have his lunch.

"Thank you for caring about my well-being Naruto." I said beaming at him.

"Someone has to," he took a bite out of his burger, "because these two clearly don't."

Naruto and I have been best friends with each other since we were both in diapers. There was nothing I didn't know about him and him about me. If TenTen and Ino were my shield than Naruto was my rock.

"That's not true, we do care about you Socks." TenTen looked at me, Ino nodding her head in agreement.

" As much as you love ramen." Ino said to Naruto.

"Ha!" Naruto laughed pulling me closer to him, "I care about Socks way more than ramen besides she makes _the_ best ramen."

I rolled my eyes, seeing that coming. It was so like Naruto to say that he loved me more for making the ramen he loves. I excused myself from the table, telling the guys that I had somethings to do before leaving school today.

It was remarkable that Naruto,TenTen or Ino didn't try to pry into what I was up to. There was no way that I could tell them about me having Sasuke's wallet. TenTen would have flipped, Ino would have grabbed the wallet and snoop more than Scooby-doo and those meddling kids and Naruto would want to return the wallet to Sasuke himself or go me with to return it so nothing would happen to me.

I loved them, really I did but I had to do this one on my own. I knew they would understand why I took this course of action when I explained it to them later. I had to do this on my own plus I liked that I would get to know more about him. I am so nosey!

I walked into the girls' restroom and headed straight for the last stall, locking myself inside. I put down the toilet seat cover and cleaned the surface area with toilet paper and throw out the dirty paper in the the sanitary bin next to me and sat down. Sasuke's wallet sat in my lap, doing nothing. But of course it was doing nothing because I didn't open it for it to show me all its secrets.

This was so wrong. I was convinced it was wrong but it was the only way for me to return it to him today. Without his wallet, how was he to get home if I had all his money? I pried open the wallet, inch by inch until it was fully open. The first thing I saw was his id card, not just any id card, his school id. Even in a photograph Sasuke looked good which is not something alot of people can say about their id card picture.

I looked at his id information to see what I could get from it.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

That was very helpful, not! By the look of things, he wouldn't be getting his wallet today. I looked in the flap that held some bills. All he had was twenty- seven dollars and…

"No freakin way." I whispered.

In my hand was a gold credit card that glowed in the sunlight streaming from the window above me. I really did have to find a way to give this back to him today. I looked in every nook and cranny of the wallet and the thing I found slightly disturbed me.

My cheeks were tinted pink because of the round flat object in my hand, wrapped in a square packet. Instantly the girl from this morning who gave Sasuke her number popped into my head. Maybe there were somethings I didn't need to face about Sasuke and this was one of them. That what I get for being nosy.

The only place left to look was behind his school id card and what would you know, on the back of the card had a note taped to it, written in a neat, understandable handwriting. From the look of the handwriting it looked like a girl wrote it.

_If found please contact me, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you in advance, Sasuke. _

And what I assumed was his number was written down under the message. I put all of the contents even the…unmentionable back into his wallet, the exact way I found it, stuffed the wallet in to my skirt pocket and walked out the bathroom like I never searched Sasuke's wallet. That's my story and I was sticking to it.

Dialing Sasuke's number after school was challenging, I have been using every excuse in the book to get out of calling it. Original I was going to call him before lunch ended but then I convinced myself that maybe his school is one of those schools that held their students' phones in the office until the end of the school day so I wait til now. I stared at the wallet as if it was its fault that its owner left it on the subway.

There was no use, I had to call, he might need something from his wallet be it money or… that _packet_.

The phone rang and a part of me hoped that he wouldn't answer.

_'Hello, good afternoon.'_ Someone answered. Just my luck.

"Hello, may I speak to Sasuke-san this is Sakura. I'm call to tell him I have his wallet that he drop on the subway this morning." I rambled.

_'This is him.'_Sasuke stated coolly. His voice sounded the same as if he were standing right next to him.

"Oh, hey Sasuke-san this is Sakura." There was silence on the other side so I continued, " I got your number from your school id card, I promise I'm not stalking you or anything like that. I'm just calling to say that I found, well actually the old man you gave your seat to this morning found your wallet on the floor and asked me to give it to you but when I got out the train to catch up to you, I couldn't find you so I looked in your wallet to see if you had your address behind your id or something and when I did get your number I waited til after school to call you because I didn't know if your school was one of those school that kept their students' phones until school was over." I explained hoping I didn't ramble too much.

The other end of the line was quite. He must be thinking I stole his wallet to get close to him or that I'm some kind of kleptomaniac that like to torture their victims after stealing their stuff.

_'I'm glad you found it or else my parents would've kill me for losing my credit card. Would I be able to meet you sometime now?'_

"Yeah, sure, I have nothing that needs my attention," I could've hit myself in the head for what I just said and tried to recover, " so where would you like to meet?"

_' I don't really want to put you out way hmm…'_ He said as though he was thinking. He sounded cute while thinking, not that I would tell him that out loud.

"I'll go wherever you want me to meet you."

_'Hn. Oh really now? How abo-'_ I just knew he was smirking and what he was thinking.

"Not like that!" I shouted, cheeks painted pink. The looks I was getting from people made it worse.

_'I was just going to tell you to meet me at the subway station, preferable the one you get on to in the morning. Ja ne.'_ He stated and hung up.

Here I was standing at the designated meeting place, my train stop. I guess this is what Sasuke meant when he said he didn't want to put me out of my way and he did a bang up job because I was close to home. The only problem was that he didn't give me a time to meet him at so I had to wait for him for what seem like an hour… so it was fifteen minutes but I had things to do, like homework. That was a lame excuse.

Sasuke had arrived. He wasn't in front of me but I could see him in the distance, there was no way he could've be someone else, for he was the only person with raven spiked hair in that style. His swagger was also what set him apart from the other people around him, school uniform or not. He was looking this way and that until he was looking at me. There was no need for me to wave my hand in the air like an idiot, my unusual hair color did that for me.

" Hi." I said unsure of what I was suppose say as a greeting.

"Hn. Where is my wallet?" He asked jumping straight to the point.

I dug into my skirt pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing it to him, smiling. "Here you go Sasuke-san."

He took it out of my grasp gentle as if he were trying not to damage me or was it the wallet he was worried about? He opened it in front of me and gave it a quick once over with his eyes.

"I assure you, I didn't touch anything but your id card." I lied but he didn't need to know that.

He put the wallet in his back pants pocket and looked me in the eye. "Thank you." was all he said.

"No problem." I shrugged, "You would have done the same if you were me."

A warm gentle smile dawned on his face and from him lips came, "Nope, but who am I to ruin your image of me, so... yeah, let's go with that."

I shook my head, " I don't think you would do something like that Sasuke-san. It wouldn't be like you." I told him, saying the honest truth in my heart but than again that again comment he made complimented his devil-may-care attitude.

"Hn." he looked away, his face getting a little color.

We stood like that, time was ticking away with me getting hungrier. Time to blue skidoo out of here.

"Well sorry Sasuke-san, I have to get going." I said walking away.

"Wait." I stopped mid stride, back still facing him.

"I'm feeling kind of hungry…and to show my…thanks…" he did a long pause, " would you like to go get something to eat?"

The line in Mc donald's was fairly short, we, that right me and Sasuke got our food in a flash and was sitting in one of those booths on the second floor. I picked up a couple of french fries to occupy my mouth because the silence was killing me. First he doesn't say hi when he sees me, then when I'm about to leave, he asks me to join him to get something to eat and now he is not even saying a word to me. And that girl wanted to get together with him sometime. Wasn't this enjoyable. I better say something before the silent gets to me first.

"Sasuke-sa-"

"Please, no formality." He cut me off.

I blushed, "Sasuke?" I said in a way, asking if that was okay.

"Warmer." He coached.

"Sasuke-" I pause, taking a deep breath and then continued, "kun?"

"Yes, Sakura-_chan_ ?" Sasuke asked putting emphases on the 'chan'. Just hearing him say that caused me to blush and fangirl in my mind.

"So I… um, never hear you refer to other with 'chan'. How come?" I asked as I took a small bite big mac then washing it down with a sip of my vanilla milkshake.

All the while not taking my eyes off of Sasuke. He stopped chewing and squinted his eyes looking at me as he tried to figure out what my angle was.

"What are you talking about, you never heard me address any other girl besides you." He continued chewing.

"I know. I just said it for the sake of conversation." I pointed out.

"Hn," he crack a smile,"Well there is one other girl I use 'chan' for… her name is Hinata but I call her Hina-chan." The look on his face showed how much care he had for this Hinata person, similar to the one I had for Naruto.

"You really care about Hina-chan don't you?" I asked feeling my heart sink to the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah."his eyes soften and then hardened again." Don't call her Hina-chan, only Hinata. The last time someone called her Hina-chan, they were picking up their teeth from off the floor."

"Wow, she's really something." I was at a lost for word, I mean who beats up someone to a bloody pulp for calling them a sweet nickname like that?

"She is not the only girl in my school that is really _something_." Judging by the way Sasuke said that, there was no doubt in my mind that he and I were talking about to different somethings.

I got home just in time to do my homework before taking a shower and going to bed. Of course this is the time I would choose to remember that I didn't give Sasuke my phone number. I could call him and tell him over the phone or I could text it to him, either way I had to do it because I promised. I stared at the phone, willing it to give me the answer and it did. I got a text message, it was probably, Naruto wanting to remind me not to forget to make ramen for him.

_Just wanted to make sure u got home ok. I'll c u tmr. Nite Sakura-chan._

_Sasuke._

"I guess I kept my promise." I uttered with a sigh of satisfaction as I texted him, 'Goodnight Sasuke-kun. (^_^)' .

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

** Oohhh, it looks like Sasuke is interested in someone! ...I wonder if all guys really keep one of those in their wallet... whatever. This reason for the chapter title is because Sasuke called Sakura and because for once Sasuke is the clumsy one and not Sakura. Take that Sasuke! See you guys next time...and oh yeah, don't forget to review. You know you want to! **

**Ja ne Mina~**

**P.S for those of you who have read the AN at the end of Chapter one. the story I was tell you about, is going really good now, i don't think is going slow anymore so feel free to take a look.**


	3. Third Times The Charm

**Yola mina! Thank you guys for following, reviewing and adding this story to your favorites.! I'm glad you like the story so far and don't worry there is more to come. So here it is, what you all have been waiting for.**

**Chapter 3**

**Third Times The Charm**

There was no one I knew on the train except for Chojiro, the shy freshmen from Mist High School. I walked up to him and stood in front of him as there was nowhere to sit.

"Morning Jiro-chan!" I greeted the blushing boy.

"Mo..morning Sakura-san." He stuttered looking at his lap.

Aw, he is _so_ cute! I just wanted to gush over him and hug him and pinch his cheeks and… he's so cute.

Since the first day I meet Chojiro, I thought he was the quiet and shy type and I was right, he was. There was a group of boys from a different school bothering him, and he didn't do a thing to stop them. That's where I stepped in and stopped those boys from hurting him and we have been friends ever since. Even though our friendship was only a few days old, he still remained quiet and shy around me.

"What did I tell you the last time?" I said, feeling a little disappointed, pouting.

"Mo..morning Sakura-neechan." He blushed looking at me.

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "You are just the cutest little brother ever!" I gusted.

"So this is your little brother?" a voice I was beginning to know too well asked.

Sasuke was standing right behind me. I swear I could feel his body heat or maybe I was just being over dramatic about it but I was aware that he was very close to me.

"No, not really but he is so cute, that I wish he was." I said without turning around fearing the distance between us.

"I see." Sasuke replied.

Chojiro began to tremble.

"Jiro-chan, are you cold?" I asked with my voice laced with concern.

He shook his head and glanced behind me. Could it be that he was scared of Sasuke? Not that I blamed him or anything. Sasuke did seem like the kind of person that would scare people with his glare alone. Chojiro looked as if he would begin to cold sweat. Time for introductions.

"Sasuke-kun, this is Chojiro, my little brother and Jiro-chan, this is Sasuke my…" I pause wondering if Sasuke considered us to be friends or acquaintantes.

"Friends." He filled in the blank. "Your nee-chan and I are friends."

So Sasuke thought of us as friends, weren't we progressing quickly.

"Jiro-chan, there is no need to be afraid of Sasuke-kun." I reassured him.

Chojiro looked as if he didn't believe me so I added something I knew would make him feel better, " You know that I'll take care of anyone who harms you in anyway. Don't you?"

"I know." he smiled, showing off his pearly whites.

I could feel Sasuke watching my every movement, not that I was moving. My back was still facing him. I guess he was tired of me ignoring him because he moved to stand next to me, squeezing between me and some random person and now we were closer than before. I could feel his bare skin against mine. I was so fazed that I stopped talking and stole a quick glance at him. It turned out that he wasn't even paying any attention to me or the fact that our arms were touching, he was listening to music. This upset me somehow. We were touching, he should be blushing or something, I know I was freaking out mentally.

"Sakura-neechan, we reached your stop." Chojiro pointed out, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh crap!" I looked at the closing doors, running to meet it. "Bye Jiro-chan. Bye Susuke-kun." I yelled behind me.

I made it to school on time!" I cheered as I walked through the school gates.

The best part of all was that I got off at my stop and didn't miss it because of Sasuke! There was no way this day could be ruined.

It was in the middle of first period that my phone rang, it was a good thing I kept it on viberate when in school or else everyone would know that I like that one song by Justin Bieber . The phone vibrated twice in two short breathes.

Naruto looked at me weirdly as if I fart-

"Text message." I comfirmed not wanting him to get the wrong impression.

I pulled out my phone and put it under the table to see who was the idiot that would text me during a class.

_You forgot your lunch with your little brother so he gave it to me to return to you. Where are you now?_

It was from Sasuke but what was he talking about, my lunch is in my desk. I put my books on Naruto desk and open mine to see only one container, wrapped up in an orange cloth. What the hell? Did Sasuke really have my lunch? But I remember having it in my hand… The memory hit my like a tsunami. I asked Chojiro to hold one of the lunches for me because my arm was tired and because he was sitting down.

"How could I forget that?" I asked myself aloud.

"Forget what Socks?" Naruto asked upon hearing the astonishment in my voice.

I shook my head, telling him it was nothing major and began to text back, _'I'm in my first period class already so how bout you eat my lunch and gimme me back the container on Monday. Hope fully I'll only be carryin only one lunch plus I don't want you to duck your first class just to return my lunch.'_

He responded in an instant.

_Don't worry about that, my first period is study hall so I could drop it off 4 u. U carry 2 lunches 2 skool?_

Great now he thinks I'm a glutton. I have would slap myself but then my classmates would think I'm crazy, mental ill or just straight up emo which I was defiantly not.

I texted Sasuke back without hesitation. _'No, the other lunch is for someone else but I guess today we'll have to share it. Lol you can have mine, I'll live and don't worry my cooking is edible so you won't die or anything. d (^_^) b '_

_Hn, I'll be the judge of that._ Was the last thing he text me. I couldn't believe Sasuke was going to try my cook.

"You made lunch for him!" Ino exclaimed in a whisper this time.

I covered my ears because even though Ino was whispering, it was still loud to the people sitting at our table.

"I didn't made lunch for him, I left my lunch on the train." I repeated, eating some of the ramen from Naruto's bowl.

The bowl was between me and Naruto and everyone who passed either cooed or glared at one of us, not that I care. Naruto and I, along with our friends knew the true. I would admit that I did like Naruto when we were younger but not anymore.

"You know what this means don't you?" TenTen asked me.

I slupped the noodles into my mouth,"What?"

"People in Sasuke's school are gonna think that Sasuke is seeing you!" TenTen cheered.

"No they won't." I remarked.

"Actually," Naruto spoke up," yeah they will. The guy's walking around with a homemade lunch wrapped in a pink cloth w-."

"And your point is?" I asked even though I knew he was right.

"With hearts on it and hello kitty chopsticks." Naruto finished with an aggressive bite.

I think Naruto's overprotectiveness was kicking in, all the signs were there. The quick smart snappy remarks, the saddened look in his eyes as he looked at me and the scowl whenever the person's name was said were all clues that pointed to Naruto being overprotected again.

"Don't be like that Naru!" I wined. "Nothing is going to happen."

"What if his a playboy or something and is slandering your good name or worse using you as a shield to keep away fangirls? I will not have anyone, any _boy_ do that to you!" Naruto bellowed before storming off to god knows where.

It was the end of the day already and I was waiting for my bus. Naruto eventually talked to me after what happened in the cafeteria.

"Sorry I overreacted Socks, you're just very important to me and I don't want anything to happen to you." was all he said and things went back to normal.

I got on the bus and sat in my usually seat. This bus I guess you could say was a _school_ bus because most of the people on this bus were students. It's like the bus had warding magic on it or something because the only adult that gets on this bus was the bus driver and even he needed to get away from us sometimes.

To me the bus was a semi save place, there was little to no dangers I had to face. My major problem was to keep Lee far away from me as possible and then there is that red haired guy and his friends…

He was the best looking guy on the bus. His hair was just as exotic as mine only it was red and cut in a short hairdo. His hair looked like he constantly ran his hand through it and he wore his uniform like it was a suit for a special occasion, perfectly unlike Sasuke who had one button undone. I think he was the reason that I still rode the bus in the afternoon, I know he was the reason why I asked Sasuke what school he was going to because they go to the same school. Though the guy did have looks going for him, his reputation was a different story. He was the most dangerous looking guy on the bus. Over the past couple of years I have seen him and his friends do things to other students that made me question my taste in men. Lately I've been having a thing for the bad boys.

Though most people would say that he is bad, I know that there is good in him as well as bad. There have been times on the bus when he actually prevented mayhem instead of creating it. Now that I think about it, he never did anything wrong or caused any trouble it was always his two friends.

I've always wanted to talk to him but his friends never let anyone near him, it was a if he was there leader or something. I never dared to approach him when they were around, shoot, I never even approached he when they _weren't_ around but today would be different. He was by himself and there was this need to prove to myself that I could talk to him even if he was out of my league.

And it was all thanks to Sasuke. I thought Sasuke was a little scary at first but now that I'm getting to know him, he wasn't scary at all. Maybe it would be the same with Sasori… I hope.

"Hi!" I greeted.

" Hi Sakura-chan." He said back.

It came as a shock to me that he knew my name. I've never said two words to the guy yet he knew my name.

"I hope you don't mind me calling you that Sakura-chan. Everytime I see you, your hair reminds me of a sakura tree in full bloom."

"Oh." I blushed. "That _is_ my name, Sakura Haruno."

"And it's a lovely name at that." He patted the open seat next to him. "Why don't you have a seat, I hate to see a beautiful girl standing too long and not be near me."

Part of me wanted to run for the hills but we were on a bus and there were no hills, only people. I knew that I should have refused his offer but instead I sat next to him. Not only because I wanted to but because I didn't want to know what happened to me if I didn't.

"Where are my manners," he held out his hand My name is Sasori Akasuna but everybody calls me Red, _everybody_."

The way he said everybody, I knew that nobody was to call him by his name, only Red but I liked his name even though it meant scorpion, it fit his perfectly. The air around him screamed lethal, deadly and poisonous but I couldn't help but to be near this scorpion.

"I like the name Sasori, I think it suits you just fine. It adds on to you coolness."

As soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted it. Now I looked like a love struck girl seeking his attention. I did not want to be seen like that but I was too late to take back what I said.

Sasori smiled and said, "Red will do just fine."

I tried not to look disappointed that I couldn't call him Sasori. I was hoping he would say that I could call him that but then again, we just give a formal introduction. The silence was deafing and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, like I was being a bother. Sasori stopped looking at me and was texting away on his phone. I felt invisible.

I rose from my seat saying, "Okay, I think I should go now."

"No, it's okay, I find your presence to be rather soothing." He said not looking up from his phone screen until he said the word 'soothing'.

I sat back down, not sure of what to say to that and the awkward silence began once again. Sasori was too busy texting to notice the elephant sitting between us. I really meant it when I said I wasn't good at starting conversation with strangers unless I needed to, I guess I better work on that now. There was no better time than in the present.

I dived in head first. "Do you by chance know a boy named Sasuke Uchiha, he goes to your school?"

Sasori stopped texting and looked at me with concern in his eyes and asked me, "What business do you have with Sasuke Uchiha?" before I could answer, he continued, " I apologize. I should not ask a young lady her business." He continues on to say, "Yes, I know a Sasuke Uchiha, he's a troublesome one that kid."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Sasuke?" I asked to clarify.

The Sasuke I knew always listened to music on his way to school, was kind to the elderly, playfully teased me to no end, treated me to food, had a decent conversation, he was my friend not some troublemaker.

"Weird, I didn't know there was another Sasuke Uchiha attending my school."

"What I mean is that the Sasuke I know isn't a troublemaker, he seems like a nice guy." I explained.

Sasori throw back his head and laughed. "Ha ha ha! It would seem that you don't know Sasuke very well."

I wanted to defend Sasuke but knew I couldn't because he was right, I didn't really know Sasuke very well. We just meet three days ago. There was little I could say about him.

"I don't personally know Sasuke outside of school so probably he is cool overall." Sasori stated calmly..

I could tell that Sasori was trying to give me hope or at least make me feel better without making it look or sound like he cared. We didn't say much on the rest of the way to our stopped but I couldn't stop thinking about what he said about Sasuke being a troublemaker. I'd get to know him and prove them wrong, that he's not a troublemaker. I'll make them see him differently, the way I see him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

** Please don't hate me for making Sakura have a thing for Sasori! You guys know I'm a die hard SasuSaku fan for life but I can't help it sometimes if I want Sakura to be with a red head for a little while. Read and review tell me what you think. Should Sasori be the good guy or the bad guy? **

**Ja ne Mina~**


	4. Trick and Treat?

**Chapter 4**

**Trick _and_ Treat?**

Mondays, the first school day of the week and the worst day of the week. It was time for me to get my lazy butt in gear and head for school. Though Mondays aren't very exciting, I was extremely happy. Why? Because today I would get to hear about what Sasuke thought about my cooking. I wasn't worried that he would diss my food or anything, everyone who has ever had my cooking loved it. What I was worried about it that he would:

a.) Not have my contained.

b.) Say the compliment in a way that I would feel insulted.

c.) He was a no show. or

d.) All of the above.

The correct answer was e.) none of the things list. Sasuke just has to do something that I think he wouldn't do.

"Morning Sakura-chan. Here's your contain." He said as he handed me it.

I didn't expect the container to be so heavy for something that was supposed to have nothing in it. It felt just as heavy as it did on Friday. My mind was shadowed with doubt. I couldn't believe that he didn't eat it after I told him it was okay. The happiness I was feeling died down. I felt…rejected.

"Um, thank you Sasuke-kun." I forced myself to say.

"Oh, by the way I made some food for you, to make up for Friday." He added like it was no big deal.

"You really didn't have to do that."

"I know, I wanted to plus thanks to you and your forgetfulness, I don't have to worry about any girls bothering me for a well." He said smudged.

"So isn't there something else you wanted to tell me" I inquired hopping he would remember to tell me how awesome my cooking is.

"Oh yeah, there is." He leaned his head closer to my ear; his breathe warming my ear like a furnes. " next time you go through someone's thing, make sure you put it back exactly the way you found it."

I was confused as to what Sasuke was talking about. I did make sure to put everything the exact way I found it. I wasn't that stupid.

. That the first thing you learn about snooping, leave no evidence behind.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?"

He gave a throaty chuckle, that sent shivers down my spine. "I keep my condom with the label facing inwards. Sa. Ku. Ra-chan" he replied saying my name in a seductive way.

I was that stupid and now I was stupidly getting caught. I could feel my hormones acting up, they begged for me to do something to Sasuke or have him do something to me. I've never felt this feeling so strong before, the urge to jump a guy and start having a serious make out session that could be something more…

I shuffled to the side, moving away from Sasuke, hopping my body would listen to me and calm the fuck down. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, that he had an effect on me. Actually he didn't notice and proof of that is that he kind of frowned. He must have done that to girls all the time and get, in his case better reactions.

Now standing next to Sasuke was becoming a problem, I needed to escape and fast before he either trys something else to fluster me or I do something I might regret. I waited patiently for my stop to come but the wait was starting to kill me. I began to mental sing every song that came to mind in order distract myself. When I glance at Sasuke he was bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to in his ears. The bobbing was in sync with whatever I was singing in my head. I wonder if we were playing the same song.

Lunch time was really something. I didn't even taste his food yet and I was touched. I would have never suspected that Sasuke was that kind of guy. The kind of guy that left cute little notes. Written in a different but still legible hand writing was this:

_Hope you enjoy your lunch just as much as I enjoyed mine. By the way the food you made? Was _delicious_._

_-Sasuke_

I could picture Sasuke saying that to my face, saying the word 'delicious', the same way he said my name this morning. Remembering how Sasuke said my name I remember what he told me before that. I can't believe he actually noticed something as trivial as the difference in the way the condom was facing! It was in the same spot, so what if it was facing the wrong way? Big deal! It's not like it stopped him from using it… for some reason it hurt when I imagined Sasuke being with another girl. He was doing it with other girls but he still flirted with me. It didn't make sense.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ino question impatiently.

"Wha?" I asked.

"Aren't you gonna eat it?" TenTen piped in.

I looked at the unopened container before me. I really should eat now instead of wasting time thinking about things I can't get the answer to. But there's nothing better to do when feeling down than eating your way out of depression even if the person who depressed you made it.

The way Sasuke placed the foods in the container was better than the way I see most guys' bentos. Sasuke's arrangement and presentation of the lunch was like that of a professional chief but far from being girly. It looked great but the real question was if it would taste as good as it looked.

Naruto leaned in close to take a better look. "It looks alright. Could have looked better." He shrugged.

Coming from Naruto, that was harsh especially since he couldn't cook to save his life. Now I was super sure Naruto didn't like the guy. I think Naruto said that because he was jealous that Sasuke just walked into my life and was, what he thought, stealing me away from him.

I gave Naruto _the_ look , the one that said 'Dude-I'm-being-serious-so-you-better-listen' look. "Naruto, I love you and no one is going to replace you because you are one of my bestest friends okay?"

Naruto gave a lopsided grin. "Yeah I know and I love you too."

"Good." I nodded my head. "Now can you please stop insult the boy? It's getting annoying." I smiled.

TenTen, Ino and Naruto were staring at me, iphones ready to record or capture a what could be Kodak moment or and America's funniest home video moment. I forked a piece of the eggroll, ready to face the music. The first bite was…

"Oh my god!" I moaned, "This is _so_ good." I munched some more.

My mouth was bursting with flavor. I had to hand it to Sasuke, the boy can cook! He could cook up a storm if he wanted to.

Ino and TenTen grabbed their forks and sampled the food. The look on their face said the same thing I felt, 'I'm in food heaven'. The only one who didn't take a taste was Naruto. He was missing out.

"Naruto, aren't you going to give it a try?" I asked.

"No thanks. I think it would be gay for me to taste the cook of another guy."

"That's so stupid Naru! You eat Ichiraku's ramen all the time!" Ino barked.

"And most of the time Ichiraku makes it. I didn't see you complaining then." TenTen supported.

Naruto pouted, knowing that he lose the argument.

"Just try it Naru. I'm sure you'll like it." I said offering the fork load of food to his mouth.

Naruto took a bite…

And his face said the same thing we all were think, ' _Damn_ this boy could cook.'

The school day came and went and now it was time go home but first on the bus. I was nervous to get on the bus. I didn't know what would happen especial since what happened on Friday. But I was about to find out the good old fashion way, by stepping aboard.

Every time I saw Sasori, it was like seeing him for the first time. There was just something about him that made it hard to think, to talk or to even breath. I walked past Sasori and did something I, something that no one who wasn't a part of his posse did, I said hi.

"Hi red." I smiled and continue walking to my seat before his gang could do or say anything to me.

"Sakura- chan." He acknowledged.

I could feel eyes staring at me as I sat in the back and pulled out my book to read. Yay me! I was getting unwanted attention. I tried to distract myself but the book wasn't helping so I started to mentally sing songs that came to mind, I didn't know why but it seem to distract me better than anything else. I was so distracted that I didn't notice when Sasori sat next to me or when all the eyes on me seem to vanish.

"I heard you're close to the younger Uchiha." Sasori stated.

"He has older sibling? Wait how did you know that?" I rambled and then corrected myself, "I mean what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry. No need to throw a fit." Sasori said in a manner, to try and stop my panicking.

"What made you ask that?" I inquired.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to find out if it was true. He's kind of well-known in our school."

I was a little confused, okay I was stunned. Sasori, who on Friday said the he didn't really know Sasuke, was here, sitting next to me, to ask about someone he supposedly didn't care about. What was more stunning was that? Sasori made it sound like he wasn't very well-known. I couldn't help but to point this out.

" But aren't you well known in your school too?" I asked.

Sasori smirked, eyes not moving from mine. " I am but for a _different_ reason."

I didn't bother to ask him what the reason was, I was sure I had a pretty good idea. Sasori did not only have a bad rep. because of his friends but he also was very good looking. I thought of what Sasuke indirectly told me this this morning. In other words, Sasori was a lot like Sasuke.

"Well the answer to you your question is that Sasuke-kun and I are friends but we're not that close." I confessed.

Sasori nodded his head and said, "Right, sure you're not." as if he thought I was telling a big fat like or was it that he knew something I didn't but then again what was new.

Sasori was about to get up and go back to his friends, who were waiting patiently for him to finish whatever business he had with me. Curiosity didn't stop them from looking at us from time to time. I couldn't say that I blamed them. Sasori didn't even give me the time of day before this. I wasn't about to let Sasori go, not before I found out how he knew I was friends with Sasuke.

I grabbed onto Sasori's hand, stopping him from leaving just yet. His hand wasn't as cold as the actions his friends committed instead it was warm, like what I hoped his heart was. I looked into his distant hazel eyes.

"How did you know?"

Once he gently removed my hand from his, the distant look in his eyes vanished and returned to their normal 'care- but-don't-care-that-much' look, he answered me. "Well it's kind of hard not to know, after all I am a close friends with his brother." he smirk grow wider.

"Oh…"

Sasori stood at once, ready to make his exit.

"By the way Sasukra-chan, you have a lovely singing voice." Sasori complimented.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I came to talk to you, you were singing." He pointed out.

Than it all made sense. That's why Sasuke was bobbing his head in time with the music I was sing in my mind because I was singing it out loud. I hopes I was singing softly.

"Thank you, Red." I blushed

"And Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't touch me like that again." He said for only me to hear.

Sasori really confused me. I still didn't understand what I did wrong. All I did was hold his hand, I didn't grab his hand, I gently held it and he pretty much freaked out and threatened me. It's like he wants me to stay as far from him as possible, like I was getting too close…

My phone vibrated in two short breaths which only meant on thing, text message… from Sasuke?

_I'm glad 2 no u like my cook Sakura-chan._

I stared at the text, not having a clue how he knew that. I didn't call or text him telling him what I thought of his food.

_'How do you know I liked it? I didn't tell you.'_

_But u sent me a video of u eatin it durning lunch._

"What is he-" I stopped mid-sentence as I checked my sent messages only to see that he did get a video message from me but if I didn't sent it, who did?

Ino! She had to have taken my phone and sent the video to Sasuke. She's the only convincing person that I could think of to send it to him. I was so embarrassed that he saw me acting like that. He must have thought that I was doing that to get him to do… _that_! The food was so enjoyable that I was moaning and groaning and saying how _good_ the food taste in what would be to anyone, who didn't know how much I appreciated good food, a seductive manner.

_'Sorry about that *blushes* my friend thought it would be funny to send you a video of me eating your food. Tehehe… ' _I texted back furiously.

_'Ur friend has a weird sense of humor. U should get her some help. lol'_

_ I know. I've been tryin. Smh so… did anyone besides u c it?_

_'when ur friend sent it I was wit my bro and one of his friends and my bro snatched the phone from me an was lookin at it. He said u would be good for a porno.'_

_that how I enjoy good food! . Wait you got a brother?_ I text knowing the answer thanks to Sasori.

_'yea unfortunately. (T.T) so that's how u look when eating good food ay? Ummm… would you like to come over sometime so I could cook food for you?'_

_Great now there are two prevs I have to worry about._

We continued to text each other until the wee hours of the morning.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

** Please don't hate me for making Sakura have a thing for Sasori! You guys know I'm a die hard SasuSaku fan for life but I can't help it sometimes if I want Sakura to be with a red head for a little while. Read and review tell me what you think. Should Sasori be the good guy or the bad guy? **

**Ja ne Mina~**


	5. So Close Yet So Far

**Wow! You guys really like this story! I'm soo~ happy right now! After reading your reviews I started to write this chapter right away without delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Chapter 5**

**So Close Yet So Far**

My eyes refused to open and if I didn't know any better, I would think that they were protesting against me but the truth is that I completely agree with them. I was dead tired…

"Sakura, Sweetie, it's time to wake up and get ready for school!"

not that my mom cared.

Getting ready for school was a struggle. I fell down in the shower twice before I finally started to wake up but that wore off when I started to walk down the street in the rain. There was nothing like a rainy day to make you feel extra sleepy. The noise on the train didn't even bother me. What did bother me was that there were no free seats so I had to stand.

"Sakura-chan." He called.

It was Sasuke, calling me over to sit next to him. I guess our conversation last night brought us closer together because he saved a seat for me.

"I figured you would be too tired to stand." Sasuke said when I thanked him for saving the sit for me.

"So how was your sleep?"

He shrugged. "I didn't sleep. I didn't get a chance to study for a test I have today so I pulled an all-nighter."

Now that he told me that, he did look sleep deprived, more than I did. But of course he would, I got three more hours of sleep than he did. Even when looking like a zombie, Sasuke looked handsome.

Unlike last night, Sasuke and I didn't really say much due to lack of needed sleep. I didn't mind much, talking took too much energy just like how keeping…my eyes…open…was getting…harder…

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan wake up,we're almost at your stop."

I snuggled into the warmth beside me ignoring whatever it was that was trying to stop me for continuing sleeping. Whatever I was leaning on was soft and smelled _really_ good. I could sleep on it all day! Wait a minute, wasn't I on the subway? The thing I'm leaning against should be cold and hard and unable to move…not soft and warm and smells really good or moving, or_ breathing_ for that matter.

I jolted upright, facing forward. I fell asleep on Sasuke! This was so embressing! I hope I didn't snore or droll. On that thought I started to vigerously wipe my face. I wasn't like Ino, I didn't have a compact mirror in my bag. Really and truly, I never did put much thought into how I looked when I'm going to school. But I slept on Sasuke and I didn't want him to see me as a drooling mess!

Sasuke chuckled causing me to glare at him, thinking he was laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked defensively.

"Sorry, you just look so cute, I couldn't help but to laugh."

A blush spread across my face, he said I was cute. I watched as Sasuke brought his hand to my hair and smoothing is out.

"Your hair was sticking out." He explained as he pulled his hand back.

"Umm, thanks, I'll fix it better later when I get to school." I answered, looking at my skirts as it was hard to look him in the eye at the moment.

I felt the train come to a stop and heard the operator say my stop's name.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, see you tomorrow."

It was still raining when I walked out of one of the many entrances of the subway which meant that I had to walk in the cold wet weather again. It was during these times that I hated my school uniform. It always seemed as if the skirt and shirt were shorter then they usually are, the cold air attacked me faster. I could feel my legs starting to go numb on me or were they falling asleep? Either way, the school building was too far for me to collapse now. My arms were getting tired from holding the umbrella above my head, at this point I was so tired, I just wanted to let the rain to shower over me.

"Oi Sakura-chan!" someone called out to me.

I stopped walking to let the person catch up to me, it's not everyday someone calls out to me on the street that led to my school and judging from the voice, it was my beloved blonde friend.

Naruto stopped his bike next to me. It always did amaze me how this boy got round town on his bike especially in the rain, wearing an umbrella hat. A lot of people from school often laughed at him when they saw him biking up the road, but at the same time admired him for not giving two flying squirrels about what they thought. Most of them wish they had the guts to do something like that. That's why when he offered me an umbrella hat, I had no problems putting it on and getting on the bike to be carried the rest of the way to school, it was better than walking. I already knew what the deal was, put my arms around him and hold on tight…

_Ring! Ring!_

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of the school bell. The funny thing about that, was that I was already in my first period class and not on Naruto's bike. How did that happen? Did I sleep walk to class? For some reason, possibly the reason how I got here, everyone was looking at me, some with amusement, some with angry, some with hurt and I didn't know why.

I wanted to ask someone but thought against it, I mean what would I say…'Uhmm, do you know how I got here?', that would be a weird question to ask.

"Could you believe that Naruto did that?" I heard someone whisper.

"Yeah and he even carried her all the way here."

Naruto? Naruto carried me here? But we don't even have the same morning period on a Tuesday. I imagined Naruto struggling to carry me to class and smiled to myself. He really is a good best friend.

Lunch time came and once again, for the four time today, I was knocked out cold. That is until TenTen decide that I had slept long enough.

"Socks you have the rest of the day to sleep your live away but right now I have something to tell everyone and that includes you!"

"Can't it wait til, I don't know… later?" was my remark to TenTen's statement.

She shook her head. "No, if I wait any longer my head with combust from the pressure of holding it in for so long." She said dramtic which was not a normal antic of TenTen.

"Well it must be serious for you to act like Ino." Naruto pointed out exactly what I was thinking.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Ino blared.

"It means she's being over dramatic like you." Naruto and I said together.

Ino's mouth hung open, showing how shock she was by what we thought. When she realized that we were laughing at her she came back to life and said, "I hate you guys."

Naruto and I high fived each other, grins on our faces and said simultaneously, "We still got it! Datteybayo!"

It's been a long time, years since Naruto and I finished each other's sentences or said the same thing at the same time but we still knew each other well enough to know what the other felt or wanted to do or say. Our bond was the best and the strongest.

"If you're all done being couplely, now can I tell you?"

We blushed.

"We're not a couple." I grumbled.

"You carry a girl to her class and everyone labels you as a couple. What is the world coming to?" Naruto mumbled.

"I saw him again!" TenTen squealed, "His name is Neji." TenTen looked at Ino. "oh and his friends name is Shikamaru."

Ino leaned forward, looking at TenTen in shock. "What? When, where, how and… did you give him my number?" she bellowed.

TenTen continued on talking about her supposed dream guy, who's name I was correceted on several times was Neji and not Negi, as I was zoning in and out of conscousness. The only thing that was keeping me from being virtually dead, was Ino's constant shrieks of glee from knowing that Shikamaru had taken some interest in her.

The next thing I knew, I had agreed to sponsor Naruto some pastries at a local bakery near his house, in the neighboring neighborhood. That's what I get for answering in my sleep.

So here I was, after school, riding on the back of Naruto's bike with him but luckily it wasn't rain so there was no need to look like a dork in public for every and anybody to see. The first thing I notice about the place was it's name, '_Daisuki Pastries_',written in a bubbly font text style . The second thing I notices was amount of people inside, the amount of girls inside.

Naturally when I see a bakery populated by mostly girls, I look for all the sign that pointed to here having a cake buffet.

Loads of girls inside bakery. _**check**_

Appealing set up of location. _**check**_

A sign indicating cake buffet or bargin deal of any sort. **_X_**

"Wait a minute," I said aloud, "Naru?"

"Yeah?" he asked, pausing at the front door that said '_Welcome We're Open._'

"Are there usually a lot of gir- people here all the time?"

"I only started coming here a couple of days ago, usually before the crowd of girls arrive, not that I blame them. Daisuki Pastries are the best!"

In the least number of words to say possible, I was amazed. The place was jam-packed with people of all ages, don't mind that most of them were high school girls, they were still customers. There was no way a bakery that was near to Naruto's house could be this good and he didn't start to notice it until just now.

"Hello, welcome to Daisuki Pastries! Seating for two?" asked a girl with long flowing jet black hair with a tint of blue, wearing what I assume was the bakery's uniform for employees working on the floor.

Though the place was packed, it wasn't hard to get a seat for two as most of the people there came in groups and you know how much girls like to stick together in their groups.

Naruto and I did some idle chatter as we waited for our sever, ignoring the people and noise around us. Every so often, I would looked around the room and I see the girl who showed us our table looking our way, or was she looking at my good-looking best friend I wonder.

"So Naruto, what do you think of that girl who showed us to our table." I inquired.

"She's cute." was all that Naruto said with a shrug as he continued to look at his menu.

"That's all you have to say about her? If I was a boy I would tap that!" I said while moving my hand in a slapping montion.

Naruto gave me a weird look as he put done the menu. "Sock, I thought we agreed that you would never… _ever_ use that again."

"And I thought we agreed that you would try to get a girlfriend." I rebutted.

In all the years that I have known Naruto, he has never had a girlfriend. And it's not like he's unattractive or that he's a complete idiot. He just acts that way sometimes. Don't let his blonde hair fool you, he gets fairly good grade, he even beats me in Math. But for some reason he hasn't taken an interest in any, there was always something wrong with them. She to thin. She to fat. She's to clingy. Her dad scary. Her hairstyle reminds me of my mom. Gold digger, enough said. What kind of name is that?

"Hi, I'll be your waiter today. Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the the coffee cake." Naruto answered.

I continued to looked at the menu "And I'll have the strawberry shortcake."

I closed the menu to hand it to our waiter to see that it was Sasuke? Sasuke didn't even look at me as he took the menus and walked away, my eyes followed him as he disappeared through the swing double doors.

"Socks are you okay?" Naruto asked, resting the palm of his hand against my cheek, guiding my head to face him. His blues eyes were filled with worry.

"Sorry to worry you Naru. It's just that that was Sasuke." I said pointing at the door Sasuke just went through.

"Wait, what? That's the guy you've been getting chummy with?" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "You could do better than that, I'm better than that."

He always did look like a little kid whenever he pouted.

I ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Naru, he won't take your place if that's what your worried about."

After I reassured Naruto, our treats arrived and Sasuke wasn't the one bringing them. I tried not to let it bother me that Sasuke was going to other tables and not ours. He avoided our section of the bakery all togather. It wasn't until some new customers came in and sat in our section, that Sasuke came by but it wasn't to check on us, oh no, it was to take the new people's orders, the girls that walked in with the tight shirts and short skirts.

That was the last straw! To avoid a whole section of people because of me was one thing but to avoid all these people in this section and then give his attention to those skimmy girls was really cutting it. I was not having it!

I walked up to Sasuke and tapped him on his shoulder. He stopped buffing the table and turned around to face me.

"Now you listen here mister. I don't know why you're avoiding me nor do I care right about now but to ignore this whole section and then to give your undivided attention to those girls!" I exclaimed pointing a nimble finger in their direction.

"Who do you think you are to think that I would ignore a bunch of other girls for you?" Sasuke scoffed. "Excuse me, I have people, that are actually in _my_ section to sever."

He walked off, leaving me standing at the abandoned table he was cleaning. I felt horrible. I just yelled at Sasuke for something he wasn't reasonable for and now that I thought about it, he took everyone's orders as they were seated and then went back to his section while someone else attended to us.

Naruto had to usher me out of the place. And even though my tears clouded my vision, I could have sworn that the girl who greeted us and showed us our table smirked at me.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

** That was easy to write! Now the problems is what do I make happen next? I'm gonna have to think about it for a while... Did you guys like the chapter? I know you all are waiting to see if i make Sasori a good guy or a bad and you were probably hoping to get your answer in this chapter and the answer is...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**You know what, I'll give you guys a little longer to cast you're vote**

**Read and review!**

**Until next time **

**Ja ne Mina~**


	6. The Webs We've Weaved

**Yola Mina! Here I am once again with a new chapter for you to read. this story seems to be getting alot of views which is all good with me but I really would like to know what you guys think whether it be good or bad. Anywho~ here it is.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Webs We've Weaved**

Sasuke's comment still haunted me as I boarded the train the next day. There was no way I could face him. I wanted to talk to him, to say that I was sorry about attacking him like that but every time I thought about apologizing, I would picture the look on his face that caused me to burst into tears. It was like he was looking through me and not at me. It was like I was nothing to him, I was invisible.

This was so unlike me to care so much about what someone thought of me especially someone I just met. I really wish I had someone to help me figure things out.

"Sakura?"

I jumped thinking that it was Sasuke that called my name but it wasn't. If that were the case then it would have be easier to talk to him. The truth is that I text him last night but he didn't respond.

It was Haku who called my name. He's been trying to get my attention for a while now.

"Sorry about that, I was doing some self-reflection." I answered.

"What is it that you were reflecting on that had you making such a scared expression?" Haku asked.

"Recently I've made a new friend but I said something I shouldn't have and now I think we're not friends again. Oh the test of friendship." I sighed dramatically.

Haku chuckled. "I wouldn't go so far to say that the two of you aren't friends anymore."

"You weren't there to see what happened." I bowed my head.

"Even so I'm sure whatever you did is forgivable." Haku said as he patted my head to comfort me as if I was a child to him.

Okay, so technically I'm a child to Haku because his a Mist University student and he is four years older then me but still, I'm not a little kid who scrapped their knee from falling off the monkey bars. I'm a young woman who may or may no have lost a potential good friend.

"This is my stop. See you around Sakura-san." Haku waved as he said goodbye.

"Bye Haku-san."

The train continued to move along its normal course but to me it felt like the world was at a stand still. Sasuke was on the train and he was standing two people away from me.

My heart sped up.

I had to hold my hand up, to try and stop my heart from beating so fast or else it would give out on me or run away. It wasn't until I felt the train come to a halt that I noticed I was at my stop.

I stepped out, not paying any mind to the boy who stood in front the door even though it was Sasuke. I felt a little hurt that he didn't even bother to strike a conversation with me but I didn't start one with him either. So I guess we were even. There was no one to blame but myself for this mess.

For most of the day, I was pretty much moppy. Nothing seemed to keep me happy for long. By the time lunch time came around, everyone had already known my case. Well, they didn't know it was _my_ case per say but they _did_ know that a girl from our school got yelled at by some hot guy from Sound high named Sasuke in a bakery. I wonder where they could have heard that?

"Ino, you loudmouth! Why did you have to open your trap?"

"I'm sorry Socks! I couldn't help myself but if it makes a difference, they don't know it was you… and I even changed the story up a little just to be safe." Ino added.

"Hey you guys." TenTen exclaimed as she took a seat next to Ino. "So what is this I hear about you chopping your hair off after Sasuke yelled at you?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I gave Ino the look, the 'you-are-dead-to-me' look, then I asked TenTen, "How did you know it was me?"

"Because they said the girl was acting like she knew Sasuke and that she's from our school so it had to be you."

The next person to come to our table was Naruto and my mood seemed to dampen.

"You were dating Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

I sighed, "Which version did you hear?"

"That you were dating Sasuke and he broke up with you in front of the whole bakery."

I face palmed myself. "Today can't get any worse." I mumbled in to my hand.

Finally the day came to an end and I was free to go home where it was free of mindless idle chatter about the girl who goes to our school that got dissed by this hot sexy guy named Sasuke. I would have never thought that Sasuke's name would be such a common conversation starter or even a hot topic until today. And it was all because of Ino… what a friend.

Upon entering the bus, I noticed that Sasori and his friends were not seating in their seats and the funny thing about it is was that no one didn't dare to sit there ever when they weren't there. Talk about striking fear into the heart of many even when not present.

Part of me felt daring yet I chose not to act upon it, instead I chose the safer way, the boring way. I walked to my seat with a sigh. I stopped in my track. There was someone sitting in my seat, wrapped in a bundle of clothing looking like a burrito. I couldn't make out who the person was but judging by their figure it was a guy. As if I didn't have enough guy troubles as it is. I tried to get a better look at the guy to see it it was someone I knew but his beanie was in the way as well as he was leaning up against the window.

This was a problem I never had to face because everybody knew where everybody sat. I stood there, wondering what to do. Do I sit somewhere else or do I sit next to him? The way he was seating on the seats didn't allow me to just slip into the seat next to him. His body was slighted with his face pressed against the window and his legs stretched on to the next seat.

"Hey we ain't got all day lady!" the driver exclaimed.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he said that but he was right, I didn't have a day to make my decision.

"Excuse me but could you move over?" I asked politely as I shook him awake.

"Yeah sure, no problem." He replied with a cough.

I plopped myself down in the seat with no remorse for the obviously sick person next to me. It was his own fault that he had to be uncomfortable now. I never told him to sit in _my_ seat. Really and truly, it wasn't nice what I was doing to him. He must have been new and didn't know how things run on this bus. Just because I was having a crappy day didn't mean I had to be a bitch to other people.

He coughed and began to cough some more.

I pulled out a breath mint from my pocket and offered it to him. "Here, if you put this mint in your mouth it'll help stop the coughing and help you breath better."

He stretched out his hand silently to take it from me. I placed it into his cold hand and watched as he struggled to open it. The boy must have been very sick because he couldn't open it. I took back the piece of candy and unwrapped it for him and offered it to him once again.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." came the unexpected reply.

Who was he to call me by my first name when I…

"Sasori?" I blurted out.

He glared at me weakly. "It's Red."

Even when sick he scared me.

"Sorry I meant Red." I blushed looking away from him. "What are you doing in the back here? Don't you usually sit up in the front?"

"I have the cold and the air conditioner makes me feel sick" he sneezed and then continued, "so I sat here because it's the warmest part on the bus and it's far away from the air conditioner."

Everything that he just said was the reason why I made this my seat in the first place. In the summer I got the most breeze and the least amount of sunlight. In the winter I got the warmest yet coolest spot because I wasn't too close or too far from the heater. And during this season, fall, I get the best of both worlds, the temperature in the bus at this spot was just right. This seat always worked in my favor.

The silence between us was uncomfortable yet at the same time it was expected. Not because Sasori was texting on his cell phone again but because he was sick. I must say that he was still as attracted as ever even though he looked like a hot miss…no pun intended.

"Did something happen between you and Sasuke?"

"Well…" I tittled my fingers, "Kinda. Why? What made you ask me?"

"He was acting …different today."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

He coughed. "Yes, really."

The house was silent and it wasn't even nine o'clock yet. I was the only one left awake and the reason for that was because I was doing work. Not homework, not house work but just work. Thanks to me spacing out for most of the day, I had to copy the notes that I didn't get.

After the talk in the bus with Sasori, I realized all the more how much I still had to learn about Sasuke. He really is a mysterious guy or is it that he is just too complicated for to understand.

I threw down my pen in frustration.

"Why did I have to talk to him?" I blurted out.

I couldn't get my mind off of Sasuke. He's the whole reason why I'm sitting here, cradling my aching hand.

With a sigh I proceeded to pick up my ill-treated pen only to stop and looked at my phone with longing. It was now or never.

_Hey Uchiha! Whats up?_

_I waited a few minutes to see if this was a last cause_

_'Uchiha? Aren't we on first name bases now or did I not get the memo.'_

_We still are. I just felt like calling you that :P got problem?_

_'Smh nope. Call me what you want.'_

I was in the middle of typing back a response when my phone vibrated. Someone was calling me. On impulse, I answered it. After all, the only people to call me at this time of night were Naruto and Ino, TeTen vauled sleep as much as I did.

"Hey ho yellow! How's it hanging home slice, to the left or to the right?" I said in my 'I'm-a-ganster-rapping' voice.

"Wow, that's how you answer you're phone?" the person chuckled.

I pulled the phone away from my ear to look at the caller id because the person on the other side wasn't Ino or Naruto. It was, Sasuke, go figure.

"No, not all the time. I thought you were Ino or Naruto." I replied.

"Oh." there was a brief pause." Was that guy that was with you yesterday Naruto or was he your boyfriend?"

I mental sighed as this was the normal question that people would ask me when they see me with Naruto. "No, Naruto's not my boyfriend."

"Well I know that already," he said calmly, "but _do_ you have a boyfriend?"

I was a little taken back by his question but naturally the answer escaped my lips. "No, I'm single."

It was as if the line when dead after I said that

And then Sasuke began to talk again. " Okay, that's cool. I didn't want me and your boyfriend to get into a fight because of me talking to you so late in the night."

"Is there anyone who would be mad at me for talking to you at this hour?" I asked, hoping he knew what I meant and very hoping that there wasn't anyone.

"No, if there was I would tell you."

I was ecstatic but I wasn't out of the woods just yet, I still something to do.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you at the bakery. I should have realized that you were just doing your job." I said but what I didn't tell him was that I said part of it out of envy, not that he was ever going to know that.

"Actually, that's the reason why I called you."

He called me to get an apology? The nerve of this boy! Here I was thinking that we were cool again and what he really wanted was for me to beg for his forgiveness. I don't even know what girls see in him.

He continued "I was having a bad day, everyone was riding on my back and I just snap. I didn't know how to talk to you… I thought that it would be better to talk you rather text you. What I'm saying is that I'm really sorry for snapping at you like that, Sakura-chan."

Ohh… that's what they see.

It turns out that Sasuke isn't the type of person who could sleep peacefully at night knowing that he was at fault for something. Who would have guessed?

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

** We're slowly starting to see a different side of Sasuke. Score one for chivalry and HOORAY for character development! Hey do you guys think that the chapter tittles ****go with the chaper? I'm just asking to know what you think. Anyway...**

**Read and review!**

**Ja ne Mina~**


	7. Oh Here We Go Again

**Yola Mina! The moment you have all been waiting for has arrived. T.T no I'm not talking about the moment where you read my new chapter, I'm talking about the holiday season!**

**Think of this chapter as a early gift from me to you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Oh Here We Go Again**

Today felt as if nothing could go wrong. It was like I was on top of the world. Forget the world, I was over the moon, out of this world. But most of all I was happy. Sasuke and I was talking again!

I boarded the train without a care in the world because I was just that happy.

"Sakura, over here."

I turned around and sitting in the direction that my named was called, was Sasuke…and a girl who seemed too familiar to me. But why?

"Morning." I said shyly as I sat in the free seat next to Sasuke

"Good morning." She said as she looked at me with venom in her eyes.

"Morning Sakura-chan." Sasuke answered.

The girl's eyes seem to darken after he called me 'Sakura-chan'. I really didn't understand why she was looking at me like that. I didn't even know her long enough me to do something for her to hate me, unless she likes Sasuke and see me as a threat. Wait a minute, I know where I knew her from! She's the waitress from the bakery that showed me and Naruto to our table.

Oh boy, I sense trouble.

"Sakura Hinata, Hinata Sakura." Sasuke introducted.

I held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you Hinata-san." I smiled though I didn't really want to as I could tell she didn't want anything to do with me.

My hand was left empty as she said, "Yeah, nice to meet you."

Must all the people going to Sound High have an attitude problem? It's like that school produces defective human beings or something. This was what my observation skills were telling me as I sat next to Sasuke, who had completely forgotten my presences as he spoke to Hinata. There was nothing for me to do but ponder on my discover and ponder I did.

Sasori hates any form of touching or affection as I have learned over the past months of taking the bus, Sasuke's a mystery I have yet to fully understand and Hinata…well she hates me.

I was baffled as I got off of the train. Sasuke called me over to sit next to him and he barely spoke to me through out the ride. He even-

"He even forgot to bring his headphones because of her!" I said to TenTen in frustration.

"Whoa! Calm down, Socks! So he forgot his head phone, it's nothing to spaz over."

"Ten, he never forgets that!" I stated.

"Haven't you only know him for a few weeks?" Ino took a sip of her soda. "Maybe he forgets it sometimes and you don't know."

"But –"

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted as he sat down. "What up?"

"Socks is spazing about her beloved Sasuke forgetting his headphone because of his best friend and because he ignore her this morning." Ino summed up into one sentence before continuing to eat her ice cream.

"I was not spazing! I was simpling pointing out all the facts to you guys."

"So... Sasuke's gay?" Naruto concluded.

"His best friend is a girl." TenTen corrected.

"So... you think that he like his best friend as more than a friend?" Naruto concluded.

I couldn't even responded because now that I thought about it, Sasuke probably did and that's why he forgot this headphones and why he pretty much ignore me on the train this morning. Naruto assumption of our conversation was right and I just realized that.

I'm an idiot.

"Sasuke likes Hinata." I stated.

"Who's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"His best friend. You saw her already." I pointed out. "She was the girl who showed us our table at the bakery.

"Doesn't ring a bell… and speak of the bell." Naruto pointed at it

_RING!_

And it rang stating that it was the end of lunch.

"It's time for gym." He finished as he began to stand.

Gym left me tired, battered and sore. Dodgeball always sounds like fun until you get hit in the face and legs and… you know what, it sound fun until you get hit by a ball thrown by the head pitcher from the baseball team that you didn't see coming because you where to busy thinking about the guy you like that likes his best friend. Is there any other girl that has this problem?

I board the bus and practical crawled to my seat…ok so I walked like a zombie but I felt like crawling. My body and heart were in pain. I plopped onto the seat with no disregard for whoever else wanted to sit there.

"Do you mind leaning off of me" came a muffled voice.

It didn't take much to figure out who said that. There was only one person I knew who hated body contact with a passion and that was Sasori. Just like yesterday he was bundled up and like a cherry on top of the icing, his red hair was visible.

"Sorry about that" I mumbled as I moved into a proper sitting position.

"What happen to you, you look as bad as I feel."

I couldn't help but to briefly close my eyes and let out a sigh before I answered him. "I found out something that I really didn't wanna face."

Sasori was silent as if waiting for me to continue so I did. It wasn't like telling him would affect me and it wasn't like he cared enough to do something about it.

"I think that Sasuke like Hinata as more than a friend. I know it shouldn't bother me because she was there first but it does because I thought that he liked me." I finished.

I felt foolish for offloading my thoughts onto a Sasori especially since he had enough problems already I'm sure. I expected him to look at me, shrug his shoulders and say ' Hey that's life. Either it knocks you down and you get back up or you lay on the floor and wallow in your own sorrow.' But what I didn't expect is what happen next.

Sasori took a hold of my hand.

"I don't blame you for feeling the way that you do but you're too young to be wasting your time heartbroken for some dude, especially if it's Sasuke." he said in a gentle voice. His words were as warm as his hand.

Surprisingly, Sasori didn't let go of my hand. I guess it was because he was cold and my hand was warm but what was, I didn't care.

I guess I didn't make a mistake in telling him what was on my mind, it actually made me feel better. A lot better. Sasori's right, I shouldn't be heartbroken and it's not like we were together anyway….

Okay so I was still a little heartbroken but I'll get over it.

Sasori let go of my hand and proceeded to stand "Here's my stop."

Well this was weird, usually I would get off the bus before Sasori but today was different.

The bus came to a stop and Sasori walked off after giving me a small wave goodbye. Before the bus could pull off, I rose to my feet and got off the bus, running after Sasori.

"Sasori, wait for me!" I yelled as I tried to catch up with him.

In matter or moments I had caught up to Sasori but I think that he slowed down to let me catch up to

It wasn't too often, that I would get off the bus before my stop and when I did, I barely make that stop the shopping district. Most of the time when I had something to buy, I would go to the one of the

"So what made you stop off in the shopping, Sasori-kun?"

"I had to buy some stuff" he sneezed. "And please just call me Red."

"How about this, are you willing to make a bet?" I asked as we walked.

"If you're willing to lose." He replied.

"I'm sure that the reason you stopped off here is to buy anything that'll make your cold go away correct?" I waited for his response.

"Yeah."

I stood in front of him, stopping him from taking another step further but maybe I should have walked up more before I stopped in front of him because now I got myself in a little predicament. Sasori didn't see when I stepped in front of him and ended up taking a step forward anyway, bumping into me and almost make me fall…. I did say almost.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasori aksed as he pulled me back into a standing position, only I was standing a little to close to me and boy did he smell _good_.

Sasori held both of my shoulders in the palm of his hands and then in a humble manner he created some distant between us so we weren't as close as we were before after which he casually stated, "It's best you keep your distance. I don't want you to catch what I have."

Time seemed to have stopped for a moment as I processed what he just said.

"Yeah your right, the two of us can't be sick." I chuckled nervously.

I knew there was still a faint blush on my face but luckily Sasori failed to notice due to his cold, or so I hope anyway.

I chose to look forward as we kept on walk, trying to act as I normally would but that was impossible seeing as there were eyes on me. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't any longer, it was as if the person was looking into my soul. I turned my head into the direction that I didn't want to look in only to see Sasori staring at me with eyes that seemed to be filled with concern.

Before I could ask what was the matter, a smirk grow upon his face and he proceeded to ask, "Is there any reason why you're blushing right now?"

I put my hands to my cheeks and I could feel the heat radiating from them. My blush hadn't disappeared! You would think that him being sick would stop him from noticing things.

"So… back to our previous conversation"I said quickly. "I bet I could get rid of your cold today?"

Sasori looked at me skeptical then asked, "What do I get when I win?"

The cocky little bastard. Well two could play that game.

It was my turn to smirk, "When_ I_ win I get to call you Sasori-kun and" I pause to act like I was thinking, "_if _you win which you won't, you can get whatever you want."

"Whatever I want you say?" he shrugged, "Just remember you said that."

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. The way he watched me as he said that, sent shivers up my spine. 'What have I gotten myself in to?' , is what I would have thought if I didn't know I had the cat in the bag. Sasori didn't know who he was dealing with.

Thanks to my dad, the health nut, I knew almost every natural remedy to man, especially to get rid of the common cold. When I was younger, he used to give me all kind of medicine to get rid of the darn thing and each worked better than the last.

"Okay, you're going to need these." I said as I handed him the bag of lemons that I just picked from the bunch in the lime container from the fruits and vegetables isle.

"What do I have to do with them?"

"Well you have to drink the lime juice just as it is, no water added but you should do it when you get home with a full glass of water nearby. Trust me." I shivered at the memory of drinking it.

Sasori took one of the limes out of the plastic bag and inspected it for imperfections or so I thought until he pulled out a switch blade and cut the lime in half. I had a feeling I knew where he was going with this so before he did what I think he was going to do, I warned him.

"I don't think that's a good i-" he held his head up to the sky and sqeezed the lime, so the lime's juice would fall into his mouth. "dea."

It didn't take long for Sasori to regret his 'smart' idea.

I was still laughing my ass off as we walked back to the bus stop, I just couldn't seem to keep myself from laughing. Every time I looked at Sasori, I remembered how he ran to the nears refrigerator with beverages in it. I've never seen a sick person move so fast in my life!

"It wasn't funny." Sasori said, sounding more like himself and not like how he did earlier with a stuffy nose.

I laughed some more before I stopped to say my apologies. "I'm sorry, it's just that I kinda warned you not to do it."

"I don't recall you warning me. You told me to squeeze the lime and drink the juice." He retorted.

"Yeah, when you got home." I pointed out to him.

We got to the bus stop and were the only ones standing under the bus shed. After I asked Sasori if he was feeling better, he got quite. It was a if he didn't want to answer me or was it that he didn't want tell me he was because that would mean that won and would get to call Sasori-kun. The silence was killing me to the point where I thought that maybe it would be better if I just called him red like everybody else just so he would talk to me again.

"Red,"I forced myself to say, "are you okay?"

"I thought you were going to call me Sasori-kun from now on ." Sasori stated as he looked down the street for the bus.

So that why he was quite. It wasn't because he upset that I would get to call him Sasori-kun but because he lose the bet and wouldn't get to…

I gulped.

Do whatever he wanted to with me. Oh dear, things were getting awkward all over again as I thought about what is was that Sasori wanted if he had won.

"Sasori-kun?"

He looked at me, signaling that I had his attention.

"What were you gonna ask of me if you won?"

"Will seeing as I drank lime juice straight from the lime, I would have told you to eat a pepper. But then again, there were other things I was thinking about having you do." he looked away as if to look at the sky as he reminisced about his other possibilities.

The bus arrived in nick of time before he could have even thought to share my other out comes. We paid the fare and board the bus. Lucky for us there were two seats next to each other but the bad thing about it was that there were girls from sound high sitting on either sides as well as there were other high schoolers on the bus. It just went to show how notorious Sasori's reputation.

The girls from sound high looked from me to Sasori, trying to connect the dots as to what was a guy like him doing with a girl like me. As for the rest of the teens on the bus, they were trying to act like they didn't see anything, in fear that Sasori would do something to them. To tell you the true, the bus ride was frightening.

Sasori was no help at all to the situation. I guess now that he was better, things could go back to normal, which it did. Sasori was texting away on his phone again as I sat there bored and scared out of my mind.

"So Red, whose your friend?" one of the sound high girls asked as she leaned closer to Sasori.

Sasori continued to click away on his phone, completely ignoring her.

"Don't be that way Sasori." She said with a pout, pushing her face closer to him face.

And that's when Sasori stopped clicking away at his phone, because she was getting to close.

"I just got rid of my cold and don't want it to return or to get anything else for that matter." Sasori said darkly, shutting the girl up.

I was never so happy to see my bus stop like I was just now. I could finally leave this cage of full of animals but not before I said my goodbye to Sasori.

"Bye Sasor-kun." I said for only him to hear as to not cause a spectacle.

"See you later, Sakura." Sasori said without looking up from his cellphone.

Oh yeah, he was better alright.

The house was as lively as ever, if you call three people sitting in a house, watch a movie lively but say what I having fun with my parent, watching a movie.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**Did you like your early gift? I hope so because I had a blast writing it and as they say 'it is better to give than receive'.**

**Read and review!**

**Ja ne Mina~**


	8. That's What She Said

**Yola Mina! i hope you guys like this chapter. I worked really hard to make it. As for the title of this chapter...you'll understand later ;)**

**When I took my sister (who by the way is no longer doing the competion with me because she dropped out) she gave thisface - T.T and said this -Wow! which pretty much sounded like this -Wa oww!**

**Think of this chapter as a early gift from me to you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**That's What She Said**

Today was the dawning of a new day and I woke up fully prepared to face it. I was in such a jolly mood that I made lunch for me, Naruto and Sasori. It was totally normal for me to make lunch for Naruto but making lunch for another boy was something…I've never done. Sasuke eating my lunch was not planned and the time I made cake, cookies and chocolate for the class doesn't count. But maybe making lunch for Sasori shouldn't count either. But I think it totally counted for something just…I didn't know what.

I boarded the subway train like I normally did and sitting there was Sasuke with a free seat next to him on left and on his right...there was Hinata talking to him as animatedly as ever. My mood seemed to dampen slightly.

But it's not like we were together or anything and I wasn't jealous of their easy going friendship. Come to think of it, it's a lot like Naruto and I's friendship only we seem more like brother and sister and not like boyfriend and girlfriend. I was beginning to think that that's the look Hinata was going for.

"Sasuke, I can't believe you forgot." Hinata pouted, or was it just an act to get me jealous because she knew I was watching their exchange that place because the last time I checked, she wasn't the pouting, whining type.

"I'll make it up to you okay?" Sasuke pleaded

"You promise?" she asked sickeningly sweet voice. Yuck!

"You know I always keep to my word. I'll take you out for ice cream and buy that double sprinkle chocolate chip mint ice cream you like so much." He smiled so bright, I wasn't sure if this was the same Sasuke I knew. More like barely knew.

Once again, throughout the whole train ride to my stop, Sasuke hadn't said two words to me…okay so he did but they were only 'Morning Sakura.' As long as 'Hina-chan' rode on the train with him, I would remain invisible. I was better off being a complete and total stranger with the way Sasuke was treating me but like I said, he wasn't my boyfriend and we weren't even all that close for me to be getting jealous of his relationship with Hinata. I wasn't jealous.

Really I wasn't.

The train stopped with a sudden jerk, causing me to bounce into the Sasuke's side instead of stabilizing myself by holding the pole that was right next to me. Sasuke didn't even ask me if I was okay but that wasn't important. All I was studying to do, was save the food clutched in my hands from spilling of toppling over and onto the dirty tiled floor. That's right, I still haven't given the soup to Sasuke to hand to Sasori for me.

I hesitated before I called Sasuke's name.

"Um, I Sasuke-kun?" I called softly but loud enough for him to hear but apparently it was loud enough as he continued talking to Hinata.

I tapped him on his shoulder, growing a little irritated that he wasn't answering. there was no way that he couldn't have heard me call him the first time, people were turning in our direction after they heard me call him, even Hinata took notice.

" Um Sasuke?"" I called out too angry about being ignored to add the suffix 'kun' to his name for the second time.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" he finally answered.

I held out one of the wrapped container to him. "Can you give this to Sasori-kun for me?"

Sasuke stared at me as if, well as if he was seeing me for the first time and I asked, 'Can you point me into the direction of where the grim reaper is, I have an appointment with Death.'

"Give it to who?" he asked in disbelief.

"To Sasori-kun, you know Red." I repeated, hoping that this time it sunk in who I was talking about.

"Red?"

I felt a surge of happiness, when Sasuke was looking at me with confusion, trying to figure out something that involved my relation to Sasori and the fact that Hinata wasn't the one Sasuke was focusing on.

"Yes." I finally answered.

Too bad for him that when he finally did give me the time of day, I didn't want it and throw it out like last week's leftover meat loft. But there was no reason for me to feel bad about it. Nope, not at all.

"And I feel bad about it TenTen!" I exclaimed as I continued to run around the track with TenTen by my side jogging in order to talk to me as I ran with weights on my legs. What can I say, a runner has to stay in shape.

"Are you sure you wanna keep running with those weights on?" TenTen asked me

"Yeah," I huffed and puffed, "I'm breaking them in."

For the past three periods, including this one, all I've been thinking about was how horribly I acted towards Sasuke and dare I say it, Hinata. I've always been taught to treat others the way you would want to be treated and even if they didn't treat you the way you would like to, you kill them with kindness.

"Wow. So you and Sasori…" Naruto commented while writing down the notes off the board.

"It's not like that. He was sick so I made soup for him… it's just not like that Naru." I exclaimed.

The last thing needed was for Naruto to get the wrong idea.

"Don't worry, I believe you Socks and what you did this morning isn't anything for you to be guilty about. The teme deserved it anyway."

You would thing that after the first three periods of guilt that by fifth period, it would have reduced. Well… it didn't. If anything, it only increased.

"I can't believe you did that Socks! And of all the people for you to choose over Sasuke, Red? He's nothing but bad news!" Ino exclaimed as soon as she arrived to the lunch table.

It was lunch time now and I was so deep in guilt that I didn't even think that an Olympic gold medalist's swimmer could have saved me.

"Ino I didn't choose Sasori over Sasuke, as a matter of fact, I didn't choose either."

"As yet." TenTen added before taking a bite out of her burger.

I really didn't know what TenTen was talking about, me and Sasori weren't even like that nor were Sasuke and I, we were only friends. That's all. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Well if it were me, I would choose Sasuke. Sasori's criminal record might cause me heart failure." Ino commented.

"He doesn't have a criminal record Ino."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I asked him." I answered simply, which was the truth.

I really did ask him. Apparently, when he had asked to see my phone some time during our ride home, he had taken my number and programmed his own in to my phone, 'in case he had to tell the doctor who to bill' or so he said. The conversation wasn't long but I did learn more about him and one of them was that he didn't have a criminal record because the cops didn't catch him but I wasn't about to tell that to Ino.

"Well, in that case, I would still choose Sasuke. Sasori has a bad rep." Ino countered.

"So does Sasuke. Isn't he a player or something?" TenTen questioned unsurely

"His not." I answered.

"And how do you know that. That's not something that guys like to brag to girls about." Ino pointed out.

"I know he's not because I get the feeling that he's no one Ino. I just know." I shrugged before continuing to eat my lunch.

The school day finally came to an end and I was less guilt than I was this morning. I was right back to square one. I didn't feel bad about it.

It was only then that I realized I had other things to worry about, like what would Sasori say when he sees me? Did Sasuke even give him the soup I made for him or did he choose not to?

There was no way that Sasuke would be jealous of Sasori, not when he had his oh so beloved 'Hina-chan'. So he must have given it to him. It was then and there that I decided that if Sasuke didn't give the soup to Sasori than it was because he was jealous and if he did…than he wasn't jealous and the look I saw in his eyes was just a trick of the mind, a delusion.

I didn't have any time to mentally prepare myself for the encounter with Sasori as he was standing outside the gates of my school, wait for me? I must be seeing things, the guilt must have jacked up my vision somehow because there was no way that that red headed boy in the Sound High uniform was Sasori or that he was waiting for me. It couldn't be.

I ventured onward and it turned out my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, it was Sasori standing by my school's gate and he was waiting for me.

"Hi Sasori-kun, what are you doing here?" I couldn't help but to ask.

He held up a red cloth package to his face. "I came to return your container."

I took the container from him saying, "You could have just given it to me on the bus you know."

It was odd that he came all the way here just to do something he could have done on the bus. Maybe he wanted to ask me out or something.

"True but I cut my last two classes after lunch so you wouldn't have seen me on the bus today."

Or not.

I was so grateful that Ino and the others left already or else Ino would have said, 'I told you he's bad news.'

"Well you could have given it to me tomorrow. I won't have mind and why did you skip your last two periods anyway?"

He shrugged, "Family matters." He grumbled a little angrily.

"Oh… well forget I asked then."

"Sasori-nii, aren't you going to introduce me or am I going to have to stand here and pretend to be Casper some more." Said a little voice, but where was it coming from?

My eyes trailed down Sasori's body until they landed on the person who said that. Standing next to Sasori, holding his hand was a little girl. It turned out that the whole time I was talking to Sasori, she was hiding behind his legs.

Sasori sighed and then said, "This is my little sister Saiya."

Saiya Akasuna, Sasori's little sister.

Wasn't that a shocker.

Now that Sasori said it, it wasn't hard to see the resemblance between the two and I had to say that their family carried pretty damn good genes because they made some good looking children. If you thought Sasori was hot, than you should see his cute little sister. Her long flowing red strands were put into two pigtails that cascaded down her back and her eyes were a vibrant shade of green compared to her brother darker ones. Judging by the red long sleeve shirt she wore with a black skirt two inches above the knee and black knee-high socks with brown school shoes I wasn't hard to tell that she was going to Cloud elementary school.

I got on one bended knee so I would be eye level with the cutie little girl and held out my hand to her. "Hi Saiya-chan, my name is Sakura. Nice to meet you." I smiled at her, showing her that I wasn't anyone that she had to hide behind her big brother and be scare of.

"Sasori-nii, aren't you going to introduce me or am I going to have to stand here and pretend to be Casper some more." Said a little voice, but where was it coming from?

My eyes trailed down Sasori's body until they landed on the person who said that. Standing next to Sasori, holding his hand was a little girl. It turned out that the whole time I was talking to Sasori, she was hiding behind his legs.

Sasori sighed and then said, "This is my little sister Saiya."

Saiya Akasuna, Sasori's little sister.

Wasn't that a shocker.

Now that Sasori said it, it wasn't hard to see the resemblance between the two and I had to say that their family carried pretty damn good genes because they made some good looking children. If you thought Sasori was hot, than you should see his cute little sister. Her long flowing red strands were put into two pigtails that cascaded down her back and her eyes were a vibrant shade of burnt yellow-orange compared to her brother darker ones. Judging by the red long sleeve shirt she wore with a black skirt two inches above the knee and black knee-high socks with brown school shoes I wasn't hard to tell that she was going to Cloud elementary school.

I got on one bended knee so I would be eye level with the cutie little girl and held out my hand to her. "Hi Saiya-chan, my name is Sakura. Nice to meet you." I smiled at her, showing her that I wasn't anyone that she had to hide behind her big brother and be scare of.

Saiya let go of her brother's hand and slowly reached for my hand. As soon as she took a grasp of my hand, Saiya shook it vigorously, up and down.

"Nice to meet you too Sakura-chan" she grinned. Aww, she's so cute!

"Come on Saiya, it's time to go." Sasori stated.

"Okay!" Saiya replied, taking a hold of Sasori's hand once again.

"Do you wanna come and kill some time with us?" he asked me.

I didn't even know what to say to that so I just choice to saw the first thing that came to mind,

"Sure."

Yes.

The sight before me was just so…cute! Sasori was acting like the kind care big brother that I've always wanted but would never have. Thank god because I liked being an only child.

Unlike yesterday where he was walking a few steps a head of me, today he was taking short slow strides so that his sister, who's hand he was holding, could keep up with him. Every once in a while he would look down at her and smile slightly, his eyes showing his affection for his dear little sister. Saiya was humming a happy tune as she tilted her head from side to side, her pigtail appearing long than the other every time she tilted it in the other direction. And for once Sasori wasn't texting or talking on his cellphone.

Suddenly Saiya stopped in her track, causing a chain reaction

"What's the matter Saiya?" Sasori asked with a hint of annoyance, "The light is on red and if we don't cross now, it'll turn green."

"Aren't you going to hold Sakura-chan's hand for us to cross?" Saiya questioned innocently.

Just at the thought of Sasori holding my hand again caused me to blush the shade of the siblings' hair colour.

"I don't have to hold her hand when we're crossing Saiya, Sakura's a big girl. She can cross by herself." Sasori answered.

"But I'm a big girl too and you're always holding my hand!" she whined.

"That because I don't want you to get hurt."

"So don't you not want Sakura-chan to get hurt too?" she asked.

The silence was deafening even if it was only for a few seconds. Saiya was putting her big brother in a spot I wasn't prepared to deal with. I couldn't handle whatever his answer was going to be.

I walked over to Saiya, stooping down to her eye level. "It's okay Saiya-chan. Your brother doesn't need to hold my hand. I'll be fine crossing the street by myself."

"Yes." Sasori said as he held out his hand to me.

I stared at it in confusion, "Yes what?"

"I do care about if you get hurt so hold my hand so we could cross this damn street already." He said in a monotone voice.

"Sasori-nii, no cursing." Saiya commanded.

"Sorry."

I reached for the hand that was out stretched to me and took a firm hold of it as if it were my lifeline. Once again I was holding hands with Sasori but this time he wasn't sick. He was prefect well and aware of what he was doing. I could feel heat on my face, colouring my cheeks once again to match the colour of the siblings' hair.

Because of our little discussion, the light was back to being on green and we had to wait for the light to turn red, and the little white walking stick man to appear. During that whole time, Sasori held my hand and even after we crossed the street, he didn't let go of it. I tried to pull away from him but Sasori grip tightened, preventing me from escaping. Sasori probably didn't want to let go of my hand because he didn't want Saiya to start bugging him about it. And for some reason, Saiya was a lot more cheerful now than she was a few minutes ago. If I didn't feel like part of them, I sure did now.

After an hour or so of walking and chattering with Saiya, we arrived to where Sasori had to 'meet some people'. It was Daisuki Pastries, the business that Sasuke's family own and the mostly likely place where Sasuke and his she-totally-hates-me best friend, Hinata would be. I really hope they weren't there. I squeezed Sasori's hand as we approached the joint.

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, I am." I answered.

"Don't worry about him." Was the last thing Sasori told me before opening the door and walking inside.

I didn't have to ask who he was talking about and he didn't have to explain how he knew what I was worried about, we both just accepted that the other knew.

"It took you long enough Red." Said Deidara.

"Dara-nii!" Saiya exclaimed as she ran over to him and the rest of Sasori's friends.

"Yeah, there Princess." He answered back with affection. It seemed like Saiya had that effect on everyone.

"Suki-chan!" Saiya exclaimed as she ran to someone named Suki.

"Yaya!" a voice I was beginning to know too well replied.

The boy Saiya named Suki, was the boy I knew as Sasuke and he was staring dead at me and Sasori who were still holding hands. Talk about awkward.

I stood there awkwardly, hand still linked with Sasori, unsure of what to do. I mean what could I do beside stand there and look at all the new and old faces. Sasori lead me to the table that everyone was seated at and I tried my best to phase into the booth, willing myself to become a part of the background but I was hard than I thought.

"So she's why you skipped your last two periods Red? Does my brother know?" someone who looked like Sasuke asked. I think his name is Itachi.

"No, she's not." was all that Sasori was going to say on the matter.

I myself wanted to know why Sasori had Saiya with him but I knew it wasn't my place to ask, since is was a family matter and I was one of his family members.

To occupy my time, I took a look around the table, taking in everyone's appearance. I already knew Deidara and Kisame and I had a pretty good idea that the guy who was sitting in the bakery's uniform that looked similar to Sasuke was his older brother Itachi. As for the other two, I had no idea who they were.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to the girl or do I have to do it myself." Said the guy with orange hair, brown eyes and so much piercing that he couldn't even make it to the metal detector for it to go off because it would sense me miles away. That's how much piercings he had on his face.

that he couldn't even make it to the metal detector for it to go off because it would sense me miles away. That's how much piercings he had on his face.

"Oh come on Yahiko. Give Red the chance to do it and he might." Said the girl with violet hair sitting next to him. Normally I as well as anyone else could tell if someone dyed their hair or not and it usually was because it didn't go with their complexion. But for this pale girl sitting before me, who was folding white pieces of paper into objects and shapes, I couldn't tell. If it was really her hair, than she must feel like me when people asked her that.

"You as well as the rest of us knows that he won't do that, Konan." said Yagiko or was it Yahino?

"My name is Sakura Haruno." I piped up, not afraid of the repercussions, after all Sasori was next to me, my hand in his. I felt as though I had some super powers as long as he held it, as long as he was next to me. it must be because nobody would dare to mess with him and by extention, mess with me.

"I see you got yourself a brave one."Ya something remarked.

"You should have seen her on the bus, coming up to Red and talking to him while everybody else avoided him."

"And the next thing we know, Red starts to seat next to her on the bus and-"

"Okay, did you guys have me come all this way just to talk about that or was there something else because if that's all I'm leaving." Sasori stated.

"Chill man, we just wanted to hang out." Kisame explained hoping to soothe the red headed before he decided to leave.

I could tell that I was intruding on their hanging out session as I wasn't apart of their group and I highly doubt I would ever be. So instead of trying to faze into the background again, I chose to just excuse myself and leave.

Originally, that was the plan but instead I ended up in the girls' washroom, standing by the sink, looking at the girl in front of me who chickened out of leaving. I should have known that this would have happened, almost nothing ever goes the way I plan when I have to speak up or stand up for myself.

I exited the bathroom shortly after I went in, the last thing I needed was for Sasori, Sasuke and the others to think that I was constipated or something because I took too long in the bathroom. But now that I was walking back to the table and Sasuke was walking in my direction with an empty tray to the kitchen, maybe I should have stayed in there a little longer to avoid any…weirdness like what happened next.

Sasuke stopped in front of me, "So are you enjoying hanging out with my brother and his friends?" he asked casually.

I was taken back. I thought that he would've had some sly or smart comment about me and Sasori ready to roll off his tongue as soon as he got the chance to talk with me but instead he was being…well Sasuke. He was being normal as if me holding another boy's, whose not Naruto, hand was a daily occurrence.

"It's really different from being with my friends that's for sure." I answered back.

"Yeah well if it makes you feel better, this is them on their best behavior today. You don't wanna be anywhere near them when they're not." He smirked, no he gave me that half smile that melted my heart and casted any worries I had aside.

"I'm sure I could imagine." I smiled back.

"So-"

Out of nowhere Saiya came charging past me and trying to push Sasuke away. "No Saki-chan!"

Sasuke laughed thinking that Saiya was just playing with him, "What's the matter Yaya? Afraid Sakura-chan is going to steal my attention from you?" He teased.

"No. I just don't want you to take Sakura-chan away from Sasori-nii!" Saiya exclaimed so loud, I was sure that everyone in the bakery heard.

Than everyone got quite, a little too quite. Saiya took this as a sign to continue, thinking that she was in trouble, that no one believed her.

"She's the only girl that Sasori-nii lets her call him Sasori-kun and I'm sure he really likes h-"

"Saiya." Saori called and silenced her instantly, stopping her from finishing her sentence but we all knew what her last word would be.

Her, the last word she wanted to say was her. Sasori got up from the table and walked over to his little sister. Saiya, who was seeing something about him that we could not, clinged to my waist as he slowly approached us.

Sasori bent on one knee and told Saiya," I'm not mad."

Saiya instantly loosen her hold on me.

"But you shouldn't go around jumping to conclusions like that okay?" he told her.

"Okay." She answered sadly and then when she saw that he really wasn't upset, she ran to Itachi and tugged on his shirt.

"Come on Itachi-nii, make me something pretty!"

Sasori smiled and it hit me like a ton of bricks. It looked so nice on him, even nicer on than the frown he usually wears. I wish I had taken a picture.

The deafening silence that was once the pink elephant in the room had gone and the restaurant had turned back into it noisy self, though there was a lot more girls glaring at me or maybe I was seeing things.

Slam!

"Oops, I'm so sorry. I should have moved my foot." The girl who just intentionally tripped me said in a totally fake apologetic tone before she stared to giggle with her friends.

I sighed, pushed myself off the floor and dusted whatever dirty was on me. There was no way I could return to the table with dirty hands to eat. As a matter of fact, I couldn't return to the table at all after what just happened. My best bet would be to leave and actually succeed this time.

"Sorry you guys but I gotta go."

"Already? And the party is just get started!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"Maybe another time. I really gotta get going before it gets dark outside." I explained.

"Well it's true, a young lady your age shouldn't be out this late." Sasori said without a care in the world.

I felt wounded that I was reduced to a little child by Sasori in a matter of seconds and it was enough for me to say my hasty goodbyes and storm out of the places without looking back.

I was a few feet away when I hear someone calling out to me.

"Sakura-chan! Wait up!"

Jogging up to me was Sasuke, who was no longer wearing his uniform but instead wearing not his school clothes but normal clothes. He was wearing a white v neck T-shirt that showed off the rest of his muscles that couldn't be seen through his uniform or school shirts with a baggy black pant the time I saw what he was wearing, I didn't even care about what was on his feet. He look so freakin' hot!

I was in such awe that I could speak, I could only stare.

"Hello? Sakura-chan there you there?"

"Uh-huh. It's just that you took me by surprise. This is the first I've seen you in normal clothes."

"Hm," Sasuke pondered, "come to think of it, I've never seen you outside of your school uniform. In fact if it wasn't for your pinky hair, I probably pass you straight if I saw you in anything but your school uniform." He remarked.

"Fine, I'll wear a wig than and see if you could find me."

Sasuke smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

And thus the day was set, tomorrow after school, Sasuke would try to find me in shopping district, he would search the crowd high and low, looking for me, the girl who dyed her pink hair.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**Well that was quite a chapter wasn't it? so do you guys have any comments to make about it or are you going to sit there, trying to figure out what has gotten into Sasori and the chick that wrote this? Anywho~ keep reading and reviewing until next time.**

**Ja ne Mina~**


End file.
